


Relic Knight 3: Michel and the Book of Love

by RainbowSheltie



Series: Relic Knight [3]
Category: Relic Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Episode: s01e09 The Book of Love, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-17 03:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16967238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowSheltie/pseuds/RainbowSheltie
Summary: The good news was they had another relic hunt to go on. The bad news was that soccer player Roberto Giannini, who had just released an autobiography titled “Soccer’s Casanova” was the one requesting their services. It was Michel’s job to keep Roberto’s flirting with Sydney to a minimum.





	Relic Knight 3: Michel and the Book of Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Alternate Universe** : Imagine a world of technology combined with medieval knights and weaponry in the streets.
> 
>  **Templars** : A worldwide police-like organization.
> 
>  **BETA** : TheSupernova

As Michel soon found out, Sydney was a very active person. Today’s workout was at the pool, swimming laps. Seeing as how everyone wore skin-tight bathing suits, Sydney was in little physical danger. However, Michel had to be on guard for the unexpected.

Sydney tried to talk him out of bringing his sword to the pool, but Michel wasn’t having it. He watched Sydney swim down the lanes of the pool and back. She breached the surface near him and grinned.

“You know, you don’t have to be on guard all the time. You should come swimming with me,” she said slyly.

Michel hesitated.

“It’s embarrassing, but I don’t know how to swim,” he confessed.

The irony wasn’t lost on him. Living in a houseboat, and all that. Of course, he never actually fell overboard so it hadn’t really been a problem.

Sydney snickered.

“Well, how about I teach you sometime?” she asked.

Michel walked over, kneeling down at the side of the pool. The sword at his waist touched the ground with a light knock.

“Perhaps a private training lesson?” he said.

She shook her head, but didn’t seem to mind the suggestion. She pulled herself out of the pool and fell into a short kiss with Michel.

“I promise there will be actual swimming involved, Sydney. Honest.”

That didn’t mean they had to spend the _entire_ time learning how to swim. Apparently, Sydney was thinking the same thing, because she had that familiar glint in her eyes.

“Then I’ll just have to pull some strings and get us into the pool after closing hours,” Sydney replied seductively.

“Mmm. I guess so.” He leaned in for another kiss, but was intrupted by someone clearing their throat.

They looked over to find Nigel standing awkwardly beside them.

“Sorry,” Nigel said, “but there’s good news, and bad news.”

* * *

The good news was, they had another relic hunt to go on. The bad news as that Roberto Giannini, soccer player and author who had just released an autobiography titled “Soccer’s Casanova” was the one requesting their services. Roberto was looking for Casanova’s book of love.

While Sydney headed towards her office to have a stern phone call with the school’s president (who had been the one to volunteer her services without her knowledge) Michel went on a scouting mission.

The moment Michel saw Roberto get out of his car, he knew the man was trouble. It was obvious he was an egotistical man who seemed to get off on flirting with every pretty girl that crossed his path.

It had been a few weeks since he and Sydney had come back from France. He wasn’t so insecure that he worried Sydney might dump him for someone else. Their relationship had started quickly, but both felt their meeting was _fate_. She loved him, and he felt the same.

Michel did get a bit jealous when men hit on her. Most of the time, she could take care of herself, setting stern boundary lines surrounding what was considered ‘acceptable’ behavior in her presence. Often, the line was well respected. In that, he didn’t have to worry, and the feeling of jealousy usually passed quickly enough.

However, _some men_ needed to be taught a lesson and after tailing Roberto for a short time through the college, Michel knew this soccer player would be one of them.

* * *

When Roberto stopped by the help desk to ask for directions (from another young lady who was obviously enamored with him) Michel decided to step in. The woman noticed him first and pointed to him.

“Oh, he can help you find her,” she said, obviously still under the man’s spell. “He’s her knight, so he knows the way very well.”

Roberto seemed hesitant, but accepted her suggestion. He turned to Michel and smiled politely. Michel had a feeling he was less than thrilled, but he didn’t particularly care if he met this man’s approval or not.

“If you would lead the way,” Roberto asked, sweeping his hand in front of him.

Michel shook his head slightly in disbelief, but set off towards Sydney nonetheless.

* * *

It took a while to get to the office, for how many times Roberto stopped to flirt with various women along his way. Most were quick stops, thankfully, since it seemed the soccer player had handed out and signed the rest of his books some time ago.

Just before they arrived at the office, he stepped in front of Roberto and opened the door. Michel rested his hand on his sword and watched the man carefully. The man seemed to shift uncomfortably as he passed through the door, obviously getting the point.

Kind of. Once Roberto met Claudia, Sydney’s office assistant, his uncouth behavior was back in full force. It was sickening to watch.

Roberto passed by Nigel on his way to Sydney’s inner office, and immediately shut the door behind him.

“Oh boy,” Nigel muttered to himself. “I am not getting in the way of this...”

“This” being anyone who decided to force themselves between Sydney and Michel.

Michel leaned against the closed door, watching carefully. She had every right to meet the person requesting their services in private. Yet Michel wasn’t about the let this man toe the line.

* * *

The meeting lasted all of 10 minutes before Michel found he couldn’t stand idly by any further. Roberto held Sydney’s hand in his and just before he was able to kiss it, Michel had his sword at Roberto’s throat.

“Kiss that hand, and you’ll find just how sharp my sword truly is,” Michel said stonily.

Sydney alighted with amusement, grinning knowingly. She pulled back her hand.

“I believe you two met already,” she said to Roberto.

Turning to Michel, she held out her hand and he took it gently in his, kissing the back of her palm. A mock imitation of Roberto.

“Roberto, meet my boyfriend, Michel.”

Sydney beckoned Michel over to her side. He sheathed his sword and joined her. Once Michel felt her hand wrap around his waist, his ire subsided.

“Ah,” Roberto said, sitting back in his chair, obviously keeping his hands to himself.

“Then let’s get back to business, shall we?” he asked.

“Good choice,” Sydney said.

Michel placed his arm around her shoulder and listened in as Roberto tried to convince them of the merits of finding this ‘Book of Love’.

* * *

The plane held three seats on either side of the aisle. Michel had the window seat, Sydney the middle and Roberto the aisle. Nigel was behind Roberto. Michel had wanted to sit between Sydney and Mr. Soccer-playing-Casanova, but she insisted it would be fine.

As the seats had little leg room, Michel was forced to stow his sword in overhead luggage bin. Not that he would have been able to draw it out without hurting someone.

Once in the air, and assured that Roberto wouldn’t be playing any tricks, he let himself relax. Michel’s eyes were beginning to close when Sydney placed her hand gently on his thigh.

“Get some rest, Michel. We have a long way to go still.”

“If you’re sure,” he said.

Michel covered her hand with his and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

He was never a heavy sleeper and it wasn’t long before Sydney’s voice woke him up. She was arguing with someone—probably Roberto.

“I don’t want to touch it,” she said adamantly.

“But it’s so hard! Feel it,” Roberto said, flexing his bicep.

Michel looked over to find Sydney gripping Roberto’s collar tightly. Sydney was pissed off, and it showed. For the first time, Roberto looked frightened.

“Roberto, if you ask me to touch your biceps one more time, I will have Michel personally castrate you when we land,” Sydney hissed softly. “Now keep your arms to yourself.”

It didn’t take long for Roberto to raise his hands.

“I’m done, I promise,” Roberto said.

“Good,” Sydney said, sitting back in her seat.

She looked over at Michel and smiled.

“Good back to sleep.”

Michel reached over and held her hand gently.

“As long as he knows his place,” Michel said.

His eyes dropped again but this time, he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

In their quest for Casanova’s Book of Love, Michel was constantly on guard. Not that Roberto was openly trying to flirt with Sydney anymore, but it seemed to be the man’s nature. It was annoying, but there was nothing Michel could do.

Other than flash his own sword once or twice, in the pretense of cleaning it with a large cloth. Sydney had rolled her eyes but pretended not to notice.

It was a strange back and forth, and though slightly ausing, Michel couldn’t wait for it to be over.

* * *

Only once they had gotten their hands on the book, after having had it stolen twice before finally managing to hang onto it, was Michel allowed to breathe. It turned out, Roberto decided to leave the book in favor of pursuing a girl named Kate. Michel wasn’t sure how long that relationship would last, but Sydney seemed to think it would work out.

They were at the café again. Sydney waiting alone for Roberto to stop by with the book. Nigel and Michel were just around the corner, watching Sydney carefully.

“I don’t like it,” Michel said to Nigel.

Nigel sighed.

“It’ll be fine, I promise. It’s not like she actually fell for him,” he said. “She just wants to show Roberto that he doesn’t need the book and that just happens to involve a bit of harmless flirting.”

“I still don’t like it.” Michel shook his head.

They were interrupted when Roberto drove up. The two watched as Roberto walked through the café, and looked around.

“I don’t see your knight anywhere,” Roberto said.

“Oh, he’s with Nigel buying the plane tickets home,” she replied.

“In that case,” Roberto took Sydney’s hand and gently kissed the back of it. “It’s good to see you again, Sydney. I didn’t think you would talk to me again now that I have the book.”

Roberto sat down next to her, and she scooted just that much closer.

“I never mix business with pleasure,” Sydney said, “but I have to admit, I’ve become quite fond of you.”

“Oh? Is that right?” Roberto said, with a grin.

“What shall we do about it?” Sydney asked. “After all, what Michel won’t know can’t hurt him. Shall I get the bill?”

Michel couldn’t watch. It was driving him crazy to see Sydney flirt so freely with someone else. He slid down the brick wall, sitting on the floor. He turned to Nigel.

“Tell me when it’s over,” Michel said, covering his ears.

It wasn’t even five minutes before Nigel nudged Michel softly with his boot.

“It’s over,” he said. “Roberto is leaving.”

When Michel looked up, he saw Nigel and Sydney staring down at him.

“Come on, up you get,” Sydney said, holding out her hand. Michel took it without hesitation.

Once standing, he surprised Sydney by swinging her around, pressing her up against the wall. He leaned up and kissed her, happy to feel Sydney following his lead. Michel couldn’t stop kissing her, and it took another awkward cough from Nigel before they broke apart.

Sydney leaned in, and whispered into Michel’s ear.

“He left the book with me. How about we… read it later?”

“Mmm.” Michel pulled back, lifting Sydney’s hand to kiss it. “It shall be my pleasure to experience it with you.”

They laughed together, completely immersed in the moment.

Nigel coughed again.

“We do have an airplane to catch,” he said.

Michel held Sydney’s hand as they walked back to their rental car. Nigel was a few paces ahead, refusing to look back. Which was just as well. Michel wanted to erase Roberto’s presence and forget this mission ever happened.

Except for the book. Michel had a feeling it would be quite a while before the Book of Love finally switched hands.


End file.
